Legendz Wind Force
by Arion Firestar
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo, 5 amigos se vuelven a reunir para pasar el mejor verano de sus vidas. Pero no tenían previsto encontrarse con unas criaturas fascinantes y misteriosas, además de que una terrible guerra se avecina en su mundo.


**AL FIN! MI PRIMER FICT! :D Que ganas tenia ya de empezar ya a subir historias, la verdad que tenia pensado subir este fict poco después de unirme a fanfiction, pero por unos "problemillas" no pude.**

**Vale, esto es fácil, cuando ponga conversaciones de los personajes pondré unas "comillas" y cuando piensen pondré -guiones-. Decidí subir primero este fict primero porque se me ocurrio unos días antes de mi cumpleaños, lo cual para mi lo hace especial. Bueno no soy responsable del anime de Legendz, sus personajes, etc. En fin no os entretengo mas y os dejo con la historia. Espero que os guste.**

**Comienzo Legendz Fuerza del viento**

* * *

><p>Era un verano tranquilo en Praimar, una ciudad de Barcelona, en España. En una casa de una calle muy tranquila vivía un chico que estaba viendo la TV, el chico era de ojos azules como el cielo, pelo normal, castaño y con las puntas del flequillo doradas, con una camiseta verde claro con el dibujo de un escorpión, pantalones de azul claro y zapatos negros con los bordes de las suelas blancos.<p>

Su madre se acercó a la sala de star donde estaba el chico y le dijo:

"Estas todo el día enganchado a la televisión, ¿por qué no sales a la calle con algún amigo? ", el chico le dijo:

"Pero mamá, si solo han pasado tres semanas después de que acabara segundo de la ESO y de que empezara las vacaciones de verano, ¿no puedes dejarme gandulear unos días más? "

la madre enfadada le contesto: " Esa excusa no me vale, quiero que salgas a fuera si o si, ¡AHORA! "

El chico sorprendido ante la reacción de su madre le dijo para intentarla calmar, " Pero es que todos mis amigos del instituto están de viaje, y yo siempre soy el único que se va de viaje el último mes, además, salir solo a la calle es muy aburrido. "

Entonces la madre se puso a pensar, miro el reloj de la cocina y se le ocurrió una idea " Ya sé, porque no vas a recoger a tu hermano pequeño al polideportivo que fuiste el año pasado, a sin puedes volver a ver a tus amigos, seguro que se alegraran de volver a verte. "

Al oír eso el chico se generó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se preparó para irse " Vale, enseguida vuelvo, adiós"

"Adiós, y ten cuidado. ", pero el chico no la escucho y cerró la puerta, la madre suspiro y dijo " Este chico, nunca cambiara. "

* * *

><p>El chico corría como una exhalación, cada obstáculo que se encontraba, lo esquivaba en dos segundos sin ningún problema, algunas personas lo miraron con asombro.<p>

No podía creer que vaya a volver a ver a sus tres amigos del campus del polideportivo después de tanto tiempo, de repente soplo un fuerte viento que hizo que el chico parara de correr, cuando el fuerte viento desapareció tenía la sensación de que alguien le observaba y se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie.

"Qué raro. " dijo un poco confuso el chico, pero se acordó de que no tenía tiempo para pensar en su cabeza loca y siguió corriendo.

Des del cielo, una figura enorme y con alas le observaba.

"Hm. " dijo esa figura con una voz grave.

* * *

><p>Cuando el chico llego al polideportivo, la figura extraña le seguía observando, pero estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta y entro con la esperanza de ver a sus viejos amigos, pero solo encontró a los padres que venían a buscar a sus hijos. De pronto sonó su teléfono móvil, lo cogió.<p>

"¿Si?, ¿quién es? " pregunto, y sonó la voz de su madre " Hola, soy tu madre, eeeeee... me acorde de que tu hermanito se había ido a casa de un amigo, he he. " el Chico enfadado le dijo " ¡ESO PODRIAS HABERMELO DICHO ANTES! "

"Lo siento cielo, pero ya que estas puedes salir a pasear, ¿no? " el Chico más calmado le dijo " Vale, está bien, adiós. "

"Adiós tesoro. " y la madre colgó. "Hay, dios mío, que madre más torpe tengo. " dijo el chico agachando la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en la frente.

Levanto la cabeza para ver si encontraba a uno de sus amigos, y se fijó en un grupo de chicos que estaban hablando, después de observarlos un buen rato, pudo reconocer a una persona entre ese grupo. Esa persona era un chico, tenía el pelo corto y negro, ojos castaños, camiseta de manga corta amarilla, pantalones de azul oscuro y zapatos blancos.

" No, imposible, ¿será él? " dijo asombrado, después de reconocerlo bien grito " ¡EH, COSMO! ", el chico de la camiseta amarilla se giró y se sorprendió mucho al ver a su amigo, ambos se abrazaron amistosamente y se dieron palmadas en la espalda los unos a los otros.

"Que alegría volver a verte Cosmo, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos graduamos en el colegio, ¿qué haces aquí? " pregunto el chico.

"Había quedado con el Karlos para dar una vuelta por la Gran Vía, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? " dijo Cosmo con una gran sonrisa.

"Se suponía que tenía que ir a por mi hermano pequeño, pero la desastre de mi madre se olvidó de decirme que se había ido a casa de un amigo. "

Mientras hablaban los otros chicos que estaban con Cosmo se acercaron con curiosidad.

"Cosmo, ¿quién es este amigo tuyo? " dijo uno de los chicos.

"Chicos, este es ese amigo de primaria del que os he hablado, y también del que es el puto amo en los regates de football "

Todos los chicos voltearon al chico de la camiseta verde con asombro, eso hizo que el chico se ruborizara.

"Bueno, si es verdad, soy un genio en los regates, pero no hace falta que me llaméis maestro ni nada de eso, podéis llamarme por mi autentico nombre... "mientras el se presentaba, con que había una ventana abierta, una brisa suave rodeo al chico.

"Me llamo Arion Relwind. "

Capitulo 1: Sopla un nuevo viento Parte 1

* * *

><p>Paso un rato y los amigos del Cosmo se fueron, él y Arion se fueron a dar una vuelta por el pabellón hasta que llegaron al bar y pidieron unos berberechos y Coca-Cola.<p>

"Cuanto tiempo sin volver aquí, ¿cómo va todo en el equipo?" pregunto Arion "Fenomenal, ya estamos en las semi-finales de la liga, en el último partido nos comimos al equipo de Valencia con patatas fritas"

"¿Por cuánto?"

"¡56 PUNTOS!" le dijo muy orgulloso.

"¡¿QUEEEE?! Madre mía, sois unos puñeteros jugadores de primera." dijo Arion sorprendido.

Se escuchó el sonido de una pelota botando, los dos chicos fueron a ver de dónde venía ese sonido, eran tres chicos vestidos con el uniforme del equipo de basketball jugando un cabo.

(Por si no lo sabéis, un cabo es un juego de basket en el que uno intenta eliminar a otro canastando más veces en el aro)

"¡HEEEEEY, CHICOS!" gritaron Arion y Cosmo al mismo tiempo. Los tres chicos se fijaron en los dos amigos, "¡HOLA COSMO!, ¿eh?, ¡¿ARION ERES TU?!" dijo uno de los tres chicos.

* * *

><p>Los cinco amigos se sentaron en las gradas para charlar un poco. "¿Y bien, Arion, como te han ido las cosas después de dejar el campus?" pregunto Álvaro, Álvaro es el mejor jugador del equipo, tiene los ojos verdes y pelo castaño con una coleta pequeña trenzada detrás del cuello.<p>

"Pues como le puede ir a otro, un rollo patatero, desde que me fui he estado muy aburrido" dijo Arion tumbándose en dos sillas.

"¿Si te aburres tanto porque no te has unido al equipo?" dijo Paul, el más grande del equipo tiene el pelo negro y corto y los ojos castaños.

"Por dos razones, una, porque ya tengo todos los días de la semana pillados, y entrenar un viernes e ir a partidos los fines de semana como que no es lo mío, y dos, yo soy más de futbol."

"Pero si metías unos canastazos que no veas." dijo Karlos, el amigo que había quedado con Cosmo, tiene el pelo corto y negro, la piel un poco moreno y ojos verdes. Arion se levantó.

"Ya però es que..." Arion dejo de hablar cuando noto un aire por su espalda, volvía a tener la sensación de que alguien le observaba, se giró, pero como la otra vez, no había nadie. "Arion, ¿qué pasa?" pregunto Paul. "Oh nada, no es nada." Dijo Arion volviéndose a girar.

"Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Por qué no echamos un partidito?" sugirió Álvaro para romper el silencio.

"¡CLARO!" dijeron todos a la vez con ilusión.

Pasaron dos horas jugando el partidito y luego salieron del polideportivo.

* * *

><p>"Caray, ha estado muy divertido, como en los viejos tiempos." dijo Karlos jadeando.<p>

"Si, deberíamos repetirlo." dijo Cosmo.

"¿Qué tal si el Cosmo y yo volvemos mañana y volvemos a hacer el partido?" preguntó Arion.

"¡Por supuesto, claro que sí! Y ya de paso nos viciamos a la play 3 en casa del Cosmo." dijo Paul.

"¡EEEEEH! ¿Porque en mi casa?" se quejó Cosmo.

"Es verdad, tu casa no vale para tardes de cinco." dijo Álvaro burlándose un poco.

"¡Oye! Mi casa vale para todas las tardes de amigos, chaval." afirmo Cosmo con una pirada poco seria.

"Bueno, ya hablaremos sobre esto mañana." dijo Arion intentando calmar el ambiente. Miro la hora en su móvil y se asustó al ver que eran las 5 de la tarde.

"¡OH, NO! Que tarde es, mierda, mi madre estará enfadadísima, tengo que irme chicos, os veo mañana. Adiós chicos." dijo Arion corriendo mientras levantaba la mano, moviéndola de izquierda a derecha, haciendo el gesto de despedida.

"Adiós Arion." dijo Álvaro.

"Adiós" dijeron Cosmo, Karlos y Paul.

* * *

><p>Era de noche y Arion estaba en su casa, vestido con su pijama gris. Encendió su ordenador y empezó a ver videos en internet. "Vaya hombre, no hay ningún video gracioso…. Pues entonces buscare videos de gameplays."<p>

En ese momento Arion volvió a notar un suave viento y también esa sensación de que le observaban, "Vale, ya me han tocado las narices." gruño Arion, y rápidamente echo un vistazo por la ventana.

"¡MUY BIEN, YA SE ACABO, SI SE TRATA DE UNA BROMA NO TIENE GRACIA!" grito, aun asi, no había nadie, entonces noto otra vez ese viento, giro la cabeza hacia arriba y vio una figura enorme y oscura que huía.

"Ya te tengo." Dijo mientras sonreía, se apoyó en la cornisa, se agarró a las tuberías que rodeaban los bordes del tejado y con todas sus fuerzas consiguió subir al techo triangular .

"¡Te tengo!" pero esa figura enorme había desaparecido. "¿Pero cómo…?" se preguntó Arion confuso.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Arion se fue corriendo al polideportivo para contar a sus amigos lo que le ocurrió anoche. Los encontró en una mesa en el bar del polideportivo, se sentó con ellos y les conto todo lo ocurrido.<p>

"Vale recapitulemos: Ayer tenías la sensación de que alguien te observaba varias veces seguidas, y anoche viste a esa persona que te estaba espiando, es así ¿no?" resumió Álvaro.

"Si, así es como paso, me temo que esto continúe y vaya a peor." dijo Arion preocupado.

"Creo que habría que avisar de esto a la policía." sugirió Cosmo.

"¿Pero has podido ver bien quien era esa persona?" pregunto Paul.

"No muy bien, solo vi su espalda, pero pude comprobar que era grande, muy grande, más bien enorme y creo….. que también tenía cola y alas." dijo Arion.

"¿Cola?, ¿Alas?" dijo Karlos confundido.

"Sé que es un poco extraño, pero es verdad esa persona, bueno persona no, esa cosa era enorme y tenía cola y alas." explico.

"¿Estás seguro Arion? A lo mejor ha sido tu imaginación." dijo Cosmo.

"Chicos no miento, es la verdad." Dijo Arion bajando la cabeza.

Los demás le miraron con preocupación. Hasta que a Álvaro se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ya sé, ¿Por qué no nos damos un paseo por la ciudad y nos tomamos un helado?" Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de Arion.

"¡Claro, venga anímate Arion!" dijeron Cosmo, Karlos y Paul emocionados.

"… Está bien, iremos a la Gran Via." Dijo Arion animado

"Pues venga, salgamos" dijo Paul

* * *

><p>Los cinco amigos salieron del polideportivo. Álvaro, Paul y Karlos se cambiaron de ropa, ya no llevaban el uniforme del equipo de basket.<p>

Álvaro vestía una camiseta naranja de tirantes, pantalones cortos y grises y zapatos blancos.

Karlos llevaba una camiseta de manga corta azul, pantalones verdes y zapatos amarillos.

Paul llevaba una camiseta manga corta morada, pantalones negros y zapatos negros.

"Antes de ir a la tienda de helados tengo que ir a la ferretería a comprar una sierra a mi padre." dijo Paul acordándose de lo que le pidió su padre.

"Por vuestro bien espero que no se ponga a jugar con ella en el día de la barbacoa de tu casa." Dijo Cosmo riéndose.

"Ya te has puesto en modo bromista ¿no Cosmo?" dijo Karlos.

"No es por nada Cosmo, pero la gracia la tienes en el ojete, HAAAAAAAAA." dijo Paul.

(Ojete se refiere a culo, hay este Paul. :D )

"Si, si. Estais celosos de que sea un bromista profesional." dijo Cosmo frotándose el pecho con su puño.

Arion no pudo evitar soltar una risa. "A propósito, ¿de que queréis el helado?" pregunto.

Mientras hablaban, otra figura enorme con alas y cola les observaba, pero esta figura era oscura, más que la otra figura. La figura, al ver a los chicos hizo una sonrisa maléfica.

"He, los encontré." dijo esa figura con una voz grave.

* * *

><p>Después de comprar en varias tiendas, los chicos se fueron a la tienda de helados, Arion salió de la tienda con un cucurucho de fresa, Álvaro con uno de vainilla, Karlos con otro de chocolate, Cosmo con un granizado de limón y Paul con un cucurucho doble de menta y fresa.<p>

Ambos se fueron a la plaza del colegio al que iban Álvaro y Paul como era sábado, no había nadie.

"Bueno, ¿qué planes tenéis para este verano?" pregunto Arion mientras probaba su helado.

"No lo sabemos, aún no hemos hablado de ese tema con nuestros padres y amigos." dijo Karlos.

"Álvaro, ¿no te parece raro que no haya nadie en la plaza?" le pregunto Paul a Álvaro.

"Supongo que la gente está en la playa, en un centro comercial o en otro sitio pasando el día." le respondió Álvaro.

De repente, cayó del cielo un dragón oscuro gigante que provoco un terremoto de unos tres segundos, tenía la espalda morada y el resto del cuerpo blanco, alas negras con plumas, también en las alas tenía unos anillos dorados con rubíes en forma circular. En las manos tenía tres garras negras con guantes negros y unas pulseras doradas que llevaban un rubí cada una, vestía con un chaleco negro y en las piernas tenia cintas negras atadas, en la cabeza tenia orejas negras con pequeños pendientes rojos en forma de aro, tenía pelo rubio con una coleta de caballo con una goma del pelo roja y ojos azules.

El dragón miro a los cinco amigos con una sonrisa maléfica. Los chicos se quedaron tan sorprendidos que hubo un silencio durante 6 segundos.

"DA FUUCK, ¿QUE COJONES ES ESO?" dijo Cosmo poniéndose histérico.

"No fastidies, ¡¿ES UN POKEMON?!" dijo Karlos con una gran sonrisa, " Sabia que algún día saldrían de las nintendos al mundo real."

"Hm, humanos, tan idiotas y a la vez tan débiles." dijo el dragón conservando su sonrisa diabólica.

"¡COÑO, HA HABLADO, ENTONCES ES UN DIGIMON!" dijo Paul dirigiendo la mirada a Karlos.

"¿¡Queréis callaros de una vez!?" dijo Álvaro frunciendo el ceño."

"Vaya, vaya, ¿así que vosotros sois los nuevos jinetes? Que decepción, esperaba que los nuevos jinetes elementales fueran más poderosos que vosotros, humanos insignificantes." dijo el dragón oscuro con una voz grave y maligna.

(Como yo soy de origen español, el anime también salió en España, solo que los niños elegidos, o como queráis llamarlos, no se llamaban sagas, se llamaban jinetes, como los que montan caballos, si lo sé a mí también me parece raro.)

"¿Qué? ¿Jinetes elementales?" dijo Cosmo con una mirada de confuso.

"Un momento, alas, cola, ¡Arion este dragón podría ser el que te estaba espiando!" Le dijo Álvaro a Arion.

Arion miro al dragón oscuro detalladamente, de arriba abajo. "No."

"¿Qué?" dijo Álvaro.

"No, no es el, este dragón no es el que me estaba espiando." dijo Arion con seriedad.

"Correcto humano, no soy quien tú crees. Ahora dejémonos de tonterías absurdas y vayamos al grano. " dijo el dragón con voz malvada. Dicho eso, el dragón alzo el vuelo a una altura no tan alta. "No me costara nada acabar con vosotros, y eso me encanta, porque puedo mataros lenta y dolorosamente."

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿QUE HAS DICHO DE MATARNOS?" dijo Karlos en estado de shock.

"¿Por qué quieres matarnos? No lo hagas" dijo Arion.

"Suplicar no os salvara escoria humana." gruño el dragón. "Y ahora, que comience el juego." dijo el dragón con una mirada sicópata. "TORNADO OSCURO".

Al decir eso el dragón bateo sus alas y surgió un enorme tornado de un aire con energía oscura que iba directamente hacia el grupo.

"¡NO, NO LO HAGAS!" dijo Arion.

"TORNADO ALADO" Un tornado similar al del dragón oscuro, solo que en vez de ser oscuro, era de un viento blanco como la nieve, apareció de la nada y choco con el tornado oscuro, que eso hizo que los dos tornados colisionaran y desapareciesen.

El dragón oscuro descendió al suelo que provoco otro terremoto corto. "He, al fin apareces." Dijo el dragón oscuro.

Del cielo cayo otro enorme dragón justo delante de los chicos y mirando al dragón oscuro, lo cual provoco otro terremoto corto.

"Joder, ostia puta, vale ya con los mini terremotos, ¿no?" se quejó Cosmo.

"Genial, otro dragón gigante. A ver si van a ser reales y han resucitado para apoderarse del mundo." dijo Paul mosqueado.

El otro dragón era todo lo contrario al oscuro, tenía la espalda azul y el resto del cuerpo blanco, las alas emplumadas de color blanco y con los mismos anillos dorados, pero sin los rubíes. También tenía las tres mismas garras en las manos solo que estas eran azules con guantes marrones y con zafiros en vez de rubíes. En el cuello tenía un collar dorado con pequeños anillos rojos. También tenía el mismo pelo rubio, solo que no tenía coleta de caballo, llevaba un gorro y gafas de piloto de aviones.

El dragón giro su cabeza y miro a Arion con seriedad. Y Arion respondiendo con otra mirada seria dijo "¡Eres tu!".

Continuara

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, eso es todo amigos, puede que algunos estaréis pensando que este capitulo ha sido un poco rollo, lo se pero es que este es un capitulo orientativo para conocer a los personajes y todo lo demás. Si veis algunas faltas de ortografía sorry y no os preocupéis ya lo iré arreglando. Pronto subiré la segunda parte, o cuando pueda quien sabe, en los demás capítulos ya habrá un poco mas de acción, a no ser... no, que va.<strong>

**Si queréis que siga con la historia dadle al botón de seguir o de favoritos, en serio me ayudaría mucho y nada, hasta pronto. BYE. :D**


End file.
